SG Wannabe
SG Wannabe (האותיות SG מייצגות את Simon and Garfunkel) הם טריו-בלאדות שפופלארי בדרום קוריאה. את הופעה הבכורה שלהם עשו בשנת 2004 עם השיר "Timeless", השיר והקליפ נוגנו בטלפונים סלולארים ברחבי קוריאה והאלבום כיכב בראשי טבלאות המוזיקה והפכו את הטריו למפורסמים במהירות. בניגוד לקבוצות אחרות, בתחילה SG Wannabe החליטו להימנע מקידום המוזיקה שלהם בעצמם ולא הופיעו בתוכניות מוזיקה או בקליפ שלהם, הם ביקשו שהקהל יוכל להעריך יותר את המוזיקה שלהם מאשר את המראה. חברי הלהקה Kim Yong Jun 김용준 ''' left *בעברית:' קים יונג ג'ון. *'תאריך לידה:' 12 בספטמבר 1984. *'תפקיד:' מנהיג וזמר משנה. *'מקום לידה:' דרום קוריאה. '''Kim Jin Ho 김진호 ' left *'בעברית:' קים ג'ין הו. *'תאריך לידה:' 21 במאי 1986. *'תפקיד:' זמר מוביל. *'מקום לידה:' דרום קוריאה. Lee Seok Hun 이석훈 ''' left *בעברית:' לי סוק הוון. *'תאריך לידה:' 21 בפברואר 1984. *'תפקיד:' זמר משנה. *'מקום לידה:' דרום קוריאה. חברים לשעבר '''Chae Dong Ha 채동하 ' left *'בעברית:' צ'ה דונג הא. *'תאריך לידה:' 23 ביוני 1981. *'תפקיד:' זמר ראשי ומנהיג לשעבר. *'מקום לידה:' דרום קוריאה. דיסקוגרפיה קוריאנית =אלבומים: = * SG Wanna Be+ * Saldaga * The 3rd Masterpiece * The Sentimental Chord * My Friend * Gift From SG Wannabe =מיני אלבומים = * SG Wannabe by SG Wannabe 7 Part.1 * SG Wannabe by SG Wannabe 7 Part.2 =אלבומי אוסף: = * Classic Odyssey * The Precious History * Story In New York =אלבומי ספיישל: = * SG Wanna Be+ (Music 2.0 Special Edition) Vol. 1 * SG Wanna Be+ (Music 2.0 Special Edition) Vol. 2 =אלבומי רמיקס: = * The Voices Remix =סינגלים דיגיטליים: = * "Must Have Love" ע"י - Kim Yong Jun & Ga-In (Brown Eyed Girls) * "Love Taste" ע"י - Kim Yong Jun & JMe * "Big4 Of Voices In My Dream" יחד עם Vibe & M to M & Kim Jong Kook * "S.101" יחד עם Kim Jong Kook * "SG Wannabe & Sook Hee" יחד עם Sook Hee * "We Got Married" ע"י - Kim Yong Jun * "Winter Tree" * "Road For Hope" יחד עם Uhm Ji-won * Flames of Ambition OST Part.4 * Thorn Birds OST Part.1 * =שירים נוספים: = * "가시리" יחד עם KCM * "A Flower" * "Like The First Time" * "I Love You" יחד עם V.O.S * "비틀즈의 음악보다" * "Tell Me That You Love Me" ע"י - Kim Jin Ho & M to M * "Letter" ע"י - Chae Dong Ha & Jang Yun-jeong * "Three Letters" ע"י - Kim Jin Ho & Chae Dong Hae & M to M * "Name" ע"י - Kim Jin Ho & M to M * "I'll Pull" ע"י - Kim Yong Jun & M to M * "I Thought To Love" ע"י - Kim Jin Ho & Chae Dong Ha & M to M * "Because of Love" יחד עם Seeya * "2006 꼬레 아리랑" * "All For You" ע"י - Chae Dong Ha & Kim Yong Jun & Girl Friends * "Hand in Hand" ע"י - Kim Jin Ho & M to M * "I Miss You" * "Rainbow" ע"י - Kim Jin Ho & TGUS * "Go" ע"י - Kim Yong Jun & Seeya * "Way Back Home" ע"י - Kim Jin Ho & Seeya * "Foolish Love" ע"י - Chae Dong Hae & So Ji-sub * "Cry with Us" * "Never Ending Story" * "Butterfly Effect" יחד עם MC Mong * "Romantic Winter" ע"י - Kim Jin Ho & Kim Jin Pyo * "Loving" ע"י - Kim Jin Ho & Im Hyun Gi =שירי OST: = * "The Story" * "The Story" (Ballad version) * 다른 사랑 만나도" * "Another Me" ע"י - Chae Dong Ha * "Always" ע"י - Chae Dong Ha * "Against Fate" ע"י - Kim Jong Wook * "Confession" ע"י - Jin Ho only * "Lighten Up" ע"י - Chae Dong Ha * "Sun Shine" ע"י - Kim Yong Jun * "Page One Part.I" ע"י - Kim Jin Ho & Ock Ju-hyun * "Hello" יחד עם Supernova * "My Romeo" יחד עם Ock Ju-hyun שירי סולו: Lee Seok Hoon =מיני אלבומים: = * Greetings =שירים נוספים: = * "I Miss Your Face" * "Lie" * "순애보" * "Good Smile" * "Secret" * "Sharing the Beauty" יפנית =אלבומים: = * Rainbow =סינגלים דיגיטליים: = * Get Along Together * In The Rain * Precious קישורים חיצוניים * האתר היפני הרשמי קטגוריה:להקות בנים קטגוריה:להקות